User talk:MirrorMirrorOnTheWall
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sisters grimm Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mirrior page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look great, and I've given you bureaucrat and admin rights. Good luck, and have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 04:42, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, since you seem to be the only admin of the Sisters Grimm wiki, I thought I would let you know that there are two pages for the Scarlet Hand (one with and one without the word "the"). They should probably be combined since they're the same thing. And I accidentally created a page for "Everafters" and there was already one called that, so go ahead and delete it (unless you see a reason to keep it, of course). Heya Hey thanks for welcoming me. I'm new to this wiki. I'm actually not sure why I'm on it because I'm pretty sure my teachers are trying to murder me with how much homework I have. I have abousolutly no idea how to do the signature thing cuz I don't get computers at all (how did I get here? Ooooooo something shiny) jk I'm not a dumb blonde (no offence to blondes, just dumb people LIKE ME!!!!) Seriously, I don't no how to do the signature thing. Kendra655 00:17, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Ya I did it Woohoo!!! Thanks for welcoming me! I'll try to improve the wiki as much as possible. I'm gonna get started on re-reading the books so I can put the plot and all that on the pages for the books. Some of them have nearly nothing on it. I'll try to fix that. LittleRedCrazyHood 09:27, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I appreciate it. MirrorX2OnTheWall 19:30, April 10, 2012 (UTC) It's been quite a while since I've been on this wiki... Anyway, I'm back for the moment, and I'm going through a badge obsession so I'm putting this spammy post on your talk page. Another badge conquered! LadyNottingham 19:58, May 2, 2012 (UTC) I appreciate it. I haven't had much time for the wiki recently either. Have fun getting badges! ^_^ MirrorX2OnTheWall 18:51, May 4, 2012 (UTC) The Books Hi! I'm trying to edit the Fairy Tale Detectives, I'm already done with two chapters. Anyway, sorry if it's overly detailed or weird. LittleRedCrazyHood 04:57, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, it looks fine for now :) MirrorX2OnTheWall 18:50, May 4, 2012 (UTC) There are two pages for Atticus, and I don't know how to delete the other one. LittleRedCrazyHood 11:06, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Ooh okay. I'm on it ;D MirrorX2OnTheWall 20:25, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Seawing4ever (talk) 23:39, July 6, 2013 (UTC)hiSeawing4ever (talk) 23:39, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Yeah, I'm just collecting badges, but still, I'll say Hi! And also, how did you manage to get so many points - congrats to you! FireworksandChimpanzees FireworksandChimpanzees (talk) 21:50, July 22, 2013 (UTC)